Thomas Saves the Day (Live Show)
Thomas Saves the Day is a live stage show performed in 2007, 2008, and 2011. Plot A big storm has rolled into Sodor right before the annual Magic Lantern Festival. The decorations have been ruined, and the lines are blocked. Thomas looks around at the damage. Once he leaves, Sir Topham Hatt arrives. His grandson Stephen has come to the sheds for the day. While Stephen learns about the railway, Percy comes out of his shed. After he leaves, Diesel comes out of his shed after overhearing what has been going on. The woman in charge of the Lantern Festival, Mrs. Martin, is worried about the situation. Diesel is eager to help, but Sir Topham Hatt is angry that he is late. He says that he will have to make up for lost time if he wants the reward of pulling the special truck, which has a surprise inside. Diesel admits that he hates surprises. Sir Topham Hatt says that the Island must be fixed. Just then, the storm returns. Diesel doesn't want anything to fall on him and reverses back into the shed. Percy's driver complains that the storm returned just as everything was returning to normal. Suddenly, the lighthouse goes out. Several ships either crash or are delayed. Meanwhile, Percy is taking trucks to the quarry, where a broken bridge is being repaired. However, they are heavy and he has to stop. One of the trucks taunts Percy about this. Percy's driver notices that a sheep has escaped from Farmer McColl's farm. Percy blows his whistle to lure the sheep back to the farm. Suddenly, Thomas arrives. He says that he needs to get back to the sheds. Thomas and Percy part ways. As Thomas is almost back to the sheds, he and his driver hear an awful noise. It turns out to be some children, practicing their marching band routine. They say that their boat went off course on the way to Sodor and their instruments were damaged. Thomas says that he has to get going, but his driver agrees to take the instruments to the repair shop. He also suggests that they practice without their instruments. The children agree. They ask Thomas if they can rehearse in front of them, which they agree to. After the rehearsal, the scene cuts to the sheds. Diesel is complaining that he has to do all of the hard work. The Fat Controller complains that Thomas and Percy are late, but they explain their current situations. Diesel, meanwhile, brags that he is taking Percy's coaches while he works at the quarry. Thomas and Percy are at the quarry. Some stones are being loaded onto Percy's now-empty trucks. He puffs onto the turntable, but it goes out of control. In his dizziness, Percy backs into a mine. He is blocked by a falling rock. Thomas moves the rock, but Percy's coupling hook is missing. They go into the mine to find it. They not only find it, but Percy's driver finds a giant diamond to fix the lighthouse. Thomas agrees to deliver it. Percy asks to race back to the sheds. They do, and the race ends in a tie. Thomas delivers the diamond, and returns with the special truck. Stephen Hatt is given a top hat, and the festival is saved. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Children's Marching Band * Mrs. Martin * Harold * Gordon (mentioned) * James (mentioned) * Harvey (mentioned) * Emily (mentioned) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Elsbridge * Dryaw * The Lost Diamond Mine * Sodor Slate Quarry * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) TV Series Songs * Thomas' Anthem * Really Useful Engine * It's Great to be an Engine * Ode to Gordon * Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor * Sounds * Surprises * Sir Topham Hatt * Engine Rollcall * Determination * Let's Have a Race * Night Train (different lyrics) * Another Busy Day on the Engines Trivia * Martin Sherman, who voiced Thomas and Percy until ''The Adventure Begins'' when Joseph May take over them, played Stephen Hatt in some of the later performances of the show. Goofs * One of the signalboxes misspells Elsbridge as "Ellsbridge." * Diesel does not have front cab windows. * Thomas' lamp is behind his lamp iron. Gallery File:ThomasSavestheDay(LiveShow)2.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(LiveShow)3.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(LiveShow)4.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(LiveShow)5.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(LiveShow)6.jpg File:ThomasStoryinTorontoStar.jpg|A newspaper for this live show Category:Parks and Events